karaoke night
by purplebluegirl
Summary: dumble dore has a stupid idea to have a karaoke night but two people take it out of hand / rubbish summary/


Karaoke night

It was cold frosty night in Hogwarts all of the students was piling in to the great hall , you see tonight was a very special night it is karaoke night Dumbledore has arranged it for the students and teachers so they can enjoy them selfs , but one person was not enjoying it...

"this is stupid who wants to sing in front of everyone and embarrass them self" Ron moaned while getting dragged in to the great hall by harry and Hermione

"honestly its fun how can anyone not like it" Hermione smiled as she heard ron mumble a "me" as they were walking , finally they reached the hall where they saw Neville singing Jessie's girl the trio tried not to laugh while they were sitting down , finally Neville stopped singing and sat down .

"hey why don't you sing Hermione you're a good singer I've heard you sing in the girls dormitory" Ginny squealed

"Hermione, sing, yeah right" Ron laughed

"that sounds like a challenge ron " Hermione smirked "fine then it is we both sing five songs and whoever sings the best gets the loser to be a slave and do what ever they want"

"fine" she said while shaking hands

"sir we have a challenge" ginny cheered at Dumbledore

Hermione stood up walked to the top of the hall and grabbed the microphone "get ready to lose Ronald"

I need new feet, these are all worn out  
I need a new head cause I'm all strung out  
I pull my hair, I scream and shout to no one  
I need to find a way to spend my time  
So you are not always on my mind  
I talk to fast, I walk the line, I'm frozen

ron was shocked he didn't know she could sing like that

And I'm trying to keep it together  
It's not getting better  
I'm falling faster  
I'm walking on the ashes

One more time  
I'll say goodbye  
But I can't move on  
I'm going in circles  
Going down  
Take these dreams  
Cause they're killing me  
Hanging by a thread  
And I don't know how  
To get unaddicted

I need your air, can I breathe you in?

Hermione was really getting in yo the song now

Well you're my light, my prayer, my sin  
I'm going down, I'm sinking in to nowhere  
I'm everything I don't want to be  
I waste my nights thinking you're thinking of me  
I draw this line, I still unwind, it's poison

And I'm dying  
I just need a savior  
Catty behavior  
I'm not a traitor  
I'm sinking like a stone

One more time  
I'll say goodbye  
But I can't move on  
I'm going in circles  
Going down  
Take these dreams  
Cause they're killing me  
Hanging by a thread  
And I don't know how  
To get unaddicted

You're my judge, you're my favorite thing  
You're the only song that I wanna sing  
Can I be your number one failure?  
Your little piece of insane?  
Just like a habit that I can't break  
Easy to say I learned my mistakes  
But I just keep making 'em over and over again

One more time  
I'll say goodbye  
But I can't move on  
I'm going in circles  
Going down

One more time  
I'll say goodbye  
But I can't move on  
I'm going in circles  
Going down  
Take these dreams  
Cause they're killing me  
Hanging by a thread  
And I don't know how  
To get unaddicted

She finished the song and everyone was quiet she sat in her seat while ron got up and grabbed the microphone

"My turn"

I never thought I would, did it  
Never thought I could  
I did it like that, did it like this  
Did it like everybody knows  
That we got something real, shorty  
I know what I feel  
Shout it like that  
Shout it like this  
Listen up, everybody knows  
But you, so here it goes

Cause I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
Cause your all that  
And I just had to let you know  
That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can be too loud cause I don't care  
I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know  
The truth, it's only you

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me see (a while for me to see)  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe (starting to believe)  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan

You showed up and you looked so classy  
Made me think twice 'bout the way I was acting  
You were real from the start of it all  
Like a dream came to life, now I'm left in all  
Stars shine but your light is the brightest  
Love flies but your love is the highest  
You're so sweet that it drives me crazy  
A summer like no other, you're my L.A. baby

I never really noticed  
Took a while for me to see  
Playing back the moments  
Now I'm starting to believe  
That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan, oh

"this is getting personal" harry whispers to ginny

That you could be at the show and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing  
And I know where we are and I know who I am  
Baby, I'm your biggest fan 

"ok then you want to play it like that then we will" Hermione shouts while running up to the mic and pushing ron out the way

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Yeah you, PMS

Like a bitch

I would know

And you

Over-think

Always speak

Cryptically

I should know

That you're no good for me

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

We used to be

Just like twins

So in sync

The same energy

Now's a dead battery

Used to laugh (used to laugh)

Bout nothing (bout nothing)

Now your plain (now your plain)

Boring (boring)

I should know (I should know)

you're not gonna change (change)

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no (woah)

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

You're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no (no!)

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down (you're down!)

Someone call the doctor

Got a case of a love bi-polar

Stuck on a roller coaster

Can't get it off this ride

You change your mind

Like a girl changes clothes

Cause you're hot then you're cold

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down

You're wrong when it's right (When it's right)

It's black and it's white

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up (We make up)

You're hot then you're cold (Ohhhhhhhhhhhh)

You're yes then you're no

You're in and you're out (Oh!)

You're up and you're down (Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh)

You're wrong when it's right

It's black and it's white (Oh!)

We fight, we break up

We kiss, we make up

You!

You don't really want to stay, no (woah)

You!

But you don't really want to go-oh (ohhh)

You're hot then you're cold (Cold)

You're yes then you're no (No)

You're in and you're out

You're up and you're down (Dooooown)

"Happy you big git" Hermione said while siting down in jer seat while ron got up and grabbed the mic "yes i am you big know it all now the rules have changed three songs"

"What why" she shouted " because im tired" he shouted

All my friends are coming over  
And I hope nobody told her  
She has a way of turning sunshine into rain  
I got on that shirt she hates  
I just know that face she'll make  
Even though it hurts, she's my favourite pain

She never drives her car  
She drives me crazy  
She ran outta gas and somehow I'm to blame

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me

All my friends, they say they like her  
But I know behind my back  
They all think the same things that I do

She spends her daddy's credit card  
and says that I'm the one who's lazy  
She's like a dream and a nightmare coming true

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me

And I wouldn't have it any other way  
She can change her clothes  
She can change her hair  
But she'll always be the same

So I went out and bought her roses  
She complained about the thorns  
I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for

Ron sat down next to Hermione and grabbed his wand and magically got a rose and gave it to her

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death, Oh yeah, I love her half to death

I'll take her out and drop her off  
On the outskirts of our town  
I'd leave a trail of roses that lead back home  
(so come back home)  
She'll pick a fight for no good reason  
She knows I'll never leave  
I love her half to death but she's killing me  
She's killing me

He sat down with a very smug face on him Hermione was not happy

"THATS IT RONALD WEASLEY"the whole school jumped from shock "YO9U THINK YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME WELL YOU DON'T AND ITS MY TURN TO SHOW IT" she ran up to the microphone and began singing

Do do do  
do do do do do  
do do do

I saw a spider  
I didn't scream  
Cause I can belch the alpahbet  
just double dog dare me

And I chose guitar over ballet  
and I'd take these suckers down  
cause they just get in my way.

The way you look at me  
is kind of like a little sister.  
Not like a good vice  
and it leaves me nothing but blisters.

so I don't wanna be  
one of the boy-y-y-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not one of the boys.

so over the summer something changed.  
I started reading seventeen  
and shaving my legs.  
and I studied aveda religiously  
and I walked right into school  
and caught you staring at me.  
Cause  
I don't want you no  
but now you're going to have to take a number  
It's okay, maybe one day  
but not until you give me my diamond ring.

Cause  
I don't want to be  
one of the boy-oy-oy-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
your homecoming queen  
their poster dream  
not one of the boys

I wanna be a flower not a dirty ring  
I wanna smell like roses, not a baseball team.  
And I swear maybe one day, you're gunna wanna  
make out, make out, make out with me.

don't wanna be, don't wanna be, don't wanna be,  
cause I don't wanna be, one of the boy-y-y-oys  
one of your guys  
just give me a chance to prove to you tonight  
that I just want to be  
one of the girls  
pretty in pearls  
not one of the boys.

do do do  
do do do do  
do do do  
do do do do  
do do do 

Hermione dropped the microphone and ran as quickly as she could to avoid anyone seeing her cry, but Ron was chasing after her , when he finally caught up to her she was sat on the floor in the girls bathroom

"Hermione?" Ron said as he sat down "leave me alone ron your not suppost to be here" Ron laughed "well i think we broke that rule in the second year"

"go away"

"whats up mione"he said

"you still don't get it do you ron im upset because to you and harry treat me like a boy...especially you" she cried

"sorry i didn't mean to i promise i will treat you better"

"no you won't will you you always break your promises"

"ok maybe i do" he laughed and this time she smiled "ok look if i treat you like a boy again you have full permission to call me a git"

"ok i guess"

"good now can we go to the common room im tired and i don't feel like listening to Dumbledore singing hit me baby one more time" he said while getting up Hermione following behind

"fine you know karoke night was a horrible idea"

"told you so"they both laughed while walking to the common room


End file.
